psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Swedish Scholastic Aptitude Test
The Swedish Scholastic Aptitude Test (abbreviation SweSAT; Högskoleprovet in Swedish) is a standardized test used as one of the means to gain admission to higher education in Sweden. The test itself, which is administered by the Swedish National Agency for Higher Education, is divided into five sections and contains 122 equally worth multiple-choice questions. All sections are taken in one day, a Saturday in April (Spring test) or October (Fall test), lasting between 7½-8 hours including breaks between each section and a lunch break. Apart from the English language reading comprehension test, all sections are taken in Swedish. The result on the test is normalized to a scale between 0.0 and 2.0, with 0.1 increments. About 0.8% of the test-takers are awarded 2.0, which is the highest grade. Usually, 109 or 110 marks (out of 122) are required for 2.0. The average normated score for the test is normally around 0.95, with the test being normalised so that approximately one third of test-takers receive a score in the range 0.9-1.1. #'DTK – Diagrams, Tables and Maps'. This subtest measures the ability to interpret diagrams, tables and maps. The questions demand both the ability to identify information and to analyse data from different sources. This subtest consists of 20 questions out of the total 122. #'ORD – Vocabulary'. This subtest tests awareness of the meaning of words and concepts. The words may be of Swedish or foreign origin. They may also be archaic or words that have come into use in Swedish in recent years. Some words are dialectal. The items are taken from many different subject areas, and may also include widely used technical terms. This subtest consists of 40 questions out of the total 122. #'LÄS – Reading Comprehension'. This section tests the ability to understand five different texts in Swedish. The questions require the capacity to perceive details in the text and also to draw conclusions from the text as a whole. This subtest consists of 20 questions out of the total 122. #'ELF – English Reading Comprehension'. The ability to read and understand a non-fictitious text (often picked from newspapers or magazines) in English is tested in this section. It contains both long and short texts. One of the longer tests is a "Cloze test", which contains gaps where words have been omitted. The emphasis of this subtest is on the capacity to perceive information, follow an argument and draw conclusions on the basis of the text in English. This subtest consists of 20 questions out of the total 122. #'NOG – Data Sufficiency'. This section involves deciding whether enough information has been provided to solve a problem. The items require some mathematical skills, but is primarily aimed at testing the ability to draw logical conclusions. This subtest consists of 22 questions out of the total 122. These subtests are given in sections lasting 50 minutes, with the ELF and ORD subtests being grouped into one section (35 and 15 minutes, respectively). One of these sections is given twice, with only one of these being counted towards the test-takers' total scores and the other section is being used as a trial for future Högskoleprov, with the test-takers being unaware of which section is being counted towards their total. After finishing up on each section, the test-takers mark down their answers on an orange answer sheet in addition to the answer sheet that they hand in to test supervisor. The test-takers are allowed to bring this answer sheet with them after the test is concluded, and can use it to check their answers against the test key put on the teletext the same evening and printed in the newspapers following day. This only allows the test-takers to find out their raw score, as opposed to the normalized score which is used for university applications, but by comparing this results to the normations tables of prior tests an accurate estimate can be made. See also *List of admissions tests *List of universities in Sweden *Education in Sweden References **Aberg-Bengtsson, L. (1999). Dimensions of performance in the interpretation of diagrams, tables, and maps: Some gender differences in the Swedish Scholastic Aptitude Test: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 36(5) May 1999, 565-582. External links *Swedish National Agency for Higher Education - Official site *HögskoleProvGuiden.se - Try out tests and read the SSAT (högskoleprov) forum for free (In Swedish) Category:Education in Sweden sv:Högskoleprovet category:Standardized tests